To Answer
by Grey Like Stormy Skies
Summary: It was nearly the end of Ancient runes, but two students in the back were incapable of paying attention any longer. And so their game began... [LilySirius friendship oneshot]


_**To Answer**_

It was nearly the end of Ancient runes, but two students in the back were incapable of paying attention any longer.

"Would you rather permanently talk in rhyme, or have all the hair on your body fall off?" he asked, and she merely titled her head to the side and pondered the question. It wasn't out of the ordinary for obscure questions to be asked between them—in fact, it had become a game to them.

She twirled a red curl in her hand, before looking down at it and laughing. "Talking in rhyme; I love my hair too much." He nodded as he answered, as though he figured she'd say that. "Would you rather get turned down by five girls in a row, or hit on by a gay guy?"

"Get hit on by the gay guy," he said, wincing for a moment before grinning. "I mean, it's not as if I can help the fact that I'm beautiful."

"Of course," she said, rolling her eyes and trying to hide her amusement.

"Would you rather break up with James or get your badge taken away from you?" he said, motioning to the gold "H" pinned to her robes. She looked down on it for a minute, frowned, and answered confidently.

"Get the badge taken away. Would you rather be ignorant and happy or knowledgeable and jaded?" She asked, going directly into the next question. He frowned before answering.

"Knowledgeable and jaded…" he said, darkly reflecting on how he was once forced to _really_ choose between the two. But it was his turn now. "Would you rather lose both your legs or never be able to speak again?"

"Lose both my legs," she said finally, with her nose still scrunched up in thought. "I don't think I'd be able to stand not talking."

"I agree," he said, smiling. "You wouldn't." She glared at him for a moment, but then grinned.

"Would you rather be best friends with Snape for a month—no, stop Sirius, wait for the other option—or have the entire school think you're not _nearly_ as masculine as you claim?" She had a wicked grin on her face, and if looks could kill he'd have her six feet under.

"You had better _not_ be implying that," he said, maintaining the glare. "Honestly, just because I have emotional conversations with you and have read one of those…books of yours, does not mean that—"

"Just answer the question," she said, aware that she might be enjoying this situation more than she should be.

"I just want you to know that you are a horrible, evil—" he was cut off by the sudden scraping of chairs against the floor, as the class rose from their seats and headed for the door—class had been dismissed, and he was saved from answering. "Lunch!"

He jumped up from him seat then, haphazardly pushing it in behind him as he grabbed his back and flung it over his shoulder. She followed him out the door, shaking her head at his antics.

"You're going to have to answer sometime!" She called out, and he turned around, a large grin on his face.

"I've got to run to the Common Room before lunch!" he called back, before dodging students and sprinting down the hallway. She narrowed her eyes, and walked to the Great Hall. She took a seat next to James and across from Remus, both of whom were looking at her curiously.

"Where's Padfoot?" James asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Avoiding my question." Remus and James both sighed.

"Not this again," Remus said, and she only grinned happily, and turned to look at the double doors as a certain black-haired boy walked in. They made eye contact immediately, and he winced as he walked over to her.

"Have the whole school think I'm…_that_…but don't you dare tell a soul" he whispered in her ear, so quietly she almost didn't hear. It took a moment to process his words, but once she did her jaw dropped.

"Not this again," Remus repeated, with even more despair, as she gasped.

"_No_! Honestly?" she asked, in shock. He nodded gravely. "I had no idea you felt so strongly…" she said, her voice fading as she looked at the boy.

"Erm…" James said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "About…who…?" He said, looking back and forth between his best friend and girlfriend, fearing the worst. The two Ancient Runes students exchanged a quick glance before breaking into laughter.

"No one, Potter. No one."

* * *

A/N: A little pointless, but I like writing about their friendship. Let me know your thoughts about it, okay? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! 


End file.
